1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastics flexible composite hose of improved structure, especially the one having a comparatively small diameter less than about 20 mm. It has good oil resistance, chemical resistance, and pressure resistance, and it is characterized by its ability to resist the attack by fluids flowing inside thereof and a variety of substances that come into contact with the outside thereof. Because of these features, the flexible composite hose of the present invention will find use as a means to feed oil, gas, and chemical solutions in a large variety of machines and equipment including automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional flexible composite hose of the type to which the present invention pertains has a structure as shown in FIG. 4. It is made up of a comparatively thin-walled inner tube 11 of polyamide resin (such as nylon) or fluoroplastics (such as polytetrafluoroethylene known as "Teflon"), an adhesive tape 13 spirally wound round the outside 11' of the inner tube 11, a braid reinforcement 14 of fabric or net covering the adhesive tape 13, and an outer tube 12 formed by injection from a molten plastics material.
The conventional flexible composite hose of the above-mentioned structure has disadvantages. The winding of the adhesive tape 13, the covering with the brain reinforcement 14, and the forming of the outer tube 12 by injection require a large-scale apparatus and complex operations, which inevitably leads to high production cost.